


read me a bedtime story

by indicia



Series: Dramione in Love Universe [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dominant Draco Malfoy, Established Relationship, F/M, Light BDSM, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Pussy Worship, Sub Hermione Granger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:07:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28563255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indicia/pseuds/indicia
Summary: In which Draco Malfoy makes Hermione’s nightly reading a little too distracting, with his mouth, his fingers, and his cock.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Series: Dramione in Love Universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092788
Comments: 11
Kudos: 304





	read me a bedtime story

If you had told Hermione Granger that the boy who sneered the words “Filthy little mudblood!” at her so cruelly, would, twenty years later, hold her against him, whispering that she was his “sweet little love,” she would have bet all the Galleons in her vault that you had suffered from a particularly nasty memory modification.

But alas, here she was on a Friday night, her back splayed out against Draco Malfoy’s chest. His nose was buried in her untamed curls, spread across his shoulders. One arm was slung across her waist, clutching her hip bone. Soft fingertips rubbed soothing circles on her elbow. 

A copy of the latest edition of Hogwarts: A History on Hermione’s lap and she was putting up a valiant fight to focus on the next sentence and not her lover's lips which were currently sucking and nibbling at her ear. 

“I’m trying to finish this chapter.” Her voice was breathy, not at all the commanding tone she was hoping for. A low chuckle vibrated against her neck.

“So finish it.” Draco lightly dragged his tongue up and down, tracing her clavicle. “I didn’t say you had to stop, did I.”

Hermione huffed, tilting her head back unconsciously to his touch. 

“Oh don’t be coy, you know I can’t concentrate when you do things like that.”

She felt the smirk against her neck, renewing her annoyance. With an exaggerated sigh, he pulled his lips from her skin.

“Fine, I’ll behave if I get one more kiss. Oh, and can you read to me?”

Hermione attempted to hide her smile as she turned, meeting teasing grey eyes. Placing one hand on his neck and the other to caress his face, she connected her lips to his. 

Draco’s tongue lightly traced her bottom lip before coaxing the seam of her mouth open. He kissed her like a man starved, sucking her tongue and nipping. Hermione responded eagerly, hands roaming down his bare, chiseled muscles. 

The moment of bliss was broken when, without a warning, Draco pulled away. Hermione whined, all pretense of finishing her chapter gone. With a short laugh, Draco tipped her chin up with his pointer finger, his face spelling mischief. 

“Come on now, love. I said I’d behave, now start reading.”

“Arse.”

And yet she still turned her attention to the book quite reluctantly, her lilting voice transfiguring Draco’s mind to putty. 

While she read, Hermione couldn’t possibly fathom what she was doing to Draco. Couldn’t understand the unique cocktail of lust and devotion she evoked from him.

He had a strange fixation with the way she read to him. All the quirks that had made Hermione nothing more than a know it all swot to his younger, spiteful self, now entranced him.

The dreamy expression that overtook her face as she devoured the knowledge she craved. The way she worried her lip, nibbling when she came across particularly surprising information. How she periodically twirled the stray curls of her glorious mane of hair.

Draco drank it all in, struck with disbelief that Hermione Granger, the Wizarding World’s Golden Girl, so brilliant, so enchanting, chose to be with him. 

He wanted to spend the rest of their life entangled like this. Hermione, pinned against him, trusting him with her body, her secrets, her mind. 

And the precise moment he decided to act upon this realization was when she was mid sentence through a paragraph about the Third Goblin Rebellion.

His hand slid down from her waist and gripped her thigh. Draco’s thumb began drawing circles, skimming close to the scalloped edge of her panties.

“You said you’d behave...” Hermione’s voice came out high and reedy.

Dipping his head back to rest in the crook of her neck, Draco resumed sucking bruises on her clavicle. His other hand held her throat in place.

“My brilliant girl loves tests, doesn’t she? Let me test you then. Keep reading and finish the chapter while I touch you like this. Just rubbing your skin like this..” 

Draco skimmed his hand on the top of her breasts to demonstrate. “Nothing further. If you finish without getting distracted...” His voice dropped low, “I’ll fuck you the way you deserve for passing.”

Sharp breaths came out of Hermione as Draco’s wandering hands rubbed her body strategically, avoiding explicit pleasure points. She steeled herself, trying to sound anything but eager. 

“And suppose I don’t pass?”

Draco chuckled. “Oh, I’m counting on that, precious. If you can’t be my good swot I’ll edge your little cunt until you’re in tears.”

Hermione’s eyes closed at the memories of Draco parting her cunt and licking her for hours until she cried for him. Her spine tingled and a particularly masochistic part of her brain told her to let him torture her clit regardless. 

But Hermione Granger was not a witch to fail tests.

Laying back against Draco, she steadfastly ignored the palm pressing her stomach and the other still rubbing her thigh. 

“The decree was later revised to include goblins in 1285, though this was later revoked during the goblin rebellions -oh!”

Hermione was cut off by the sudden intrusion of fingers under her underwear. They were skittering across her mound, mere millimeters from her clit. 

“Strike one, Granger.” The seductive bastard was almost crooning. “This study ethic just won’t do.”

She sputtered in response, fighting against the impulse to push her hips up for some much-needed contact to her clit.

“But you said you wouldn’t touch-!”

“Are my fingers in your cunt? Am I playing with your clit? Pinching these pink little nipples?”

“No, but-“

“Then behave and keep reading or I’m failing you right now and while I torture that lovely cunt, I’ll spank this red,” Draco growled and kneaded her arse.

Her cunt clenched at the wonderful filth that came out of his mouth and from the sudden tensing of his body, Draco noticed.

Gods, she lived for the way his hands swept over her body, so possessive and domineering. They were so large and when Draco would hold her hips, they almost spanned her front. Hermione wanted to whine at the dim realization that she had to continue reading if she wanted to get fucked the way she wanted. 

She gritted her teeth, failing to ignore the fingertips on her pubic bone, the slight pressure of them causing her clit to bloom from its hood, begging for attention.

“As I was saying, merpeople in 1294, and other human-like creatures, including vampires and hags, in 1301.”

Draco’s palm slid up to hold the weight of her breast.

Hermione cleared her throat.  
“Efforts were made to include centaurs and leprechauns, though none were successful- Draco!”

He had circled her areola, his fingernail barely grazing her stiff, puckered nipple. Electricity raced to the bundle of nerves that throbbed desperately.

“Yes, love?” Draco whispered back innocently. “That’s strike two.”

There was too much sensation building up in her abdomen. Her nipples were tight, aching for Draco’s tongue. The arousal in her clit was nearly painful at this point and her cunt was overcome with the need to be filled. Preferably by Draco’s thick, long cock that stretched her so-

The book. Draco’s test. Right.

When she started back up again, her voice wavered. Draco nuzzled into her neck with his nose, nipping the sensitive spot he knew drove her wild.

Hermione was halfway through a paragraph explaining something or the other about a goblin rebellion that neither of them was paying attention to when ‘Strike Three’ was reached.

“Oh fuck, Draco!” 

He had parted her cunt with two fingers, spreading her lips obscenely. The sudden cool air on her exposed nerves made her drop the book to the side and arch against him.

Draco pulled her hips back and ground the hard tent of his briefs into her ass. 

“Strike Three.”

And with a swift tug, he pulled the thin chemise over her head, baring her breasts, before moving from underneath her and settling her back against the pillows.

He hovered over her as he dragged the last piece of cloth down her thighs. Hermione stared up at him, anticipation and lust racing her. He regarded her with raised eyebrows, his eyes schooled in a menacing expression. 

However, right after his gaze traveled over her naked body, he relaxed, adoration filling his face. Only momentarily though, then he went back to his alter ego, the domineering lover.

Both of his palms grasped her breasts, massaging her flesh. Draco ducked his head down, catching a nipple between his teeth and tugging, ripping a cry from Hermione’s throat. 

“Ohhh, gods!” 

He pecked the tender peak, before making his way down her body, planting open-mouthed kisses on her sternum, her stomach, the side of her hip, before resting his chin on her stomach.

Draco looked up at her, smiling as he spread her legs.

“You were so sure you could handle it, weren’t you sweetheart?”

One of his fingers traced her folds. 

Hermione panted, looking down and meeting his eyes.

“You don’t play fair, you arse.”

Draco pulled the hood of her clit back and blew on it, eliciting another cry out of her. He started rubbing painfully slow circles with his thumb on her nerves, as Hermione squirmed.

“But you don’t like me fair, do you darling? You like me in control. You like me playing with you until you’re begging. You like me fucking you until you cry.”

Pleasure was radiating from her clit, almost enough to spur her climax but not quite enough. 

“Draco, please, need you to go faster.”

But he kept the maddeningly unhurried tempo.

“No, I think I like this pace, love. Besides, you’re being punished so hush with the commands.”

Hermione was right on the edge, she just needed him to go faster, to press harder. But she held it in, held it back for Draco. After all, this was the way she needed him, in complete charge of her.

She was soaked, arousal dripping from her hole and pooling around her thighs. Draco’s gaze burned into her cunt, taking in the swollen folds, the pulsing of her clit, his jaw set when she clenched around an invisible cock.

“Fucking perfect. All this and I’ve barely touched you. So pent up for me, precious? You could come for me right now but you won’t, right?”

“I won’t, I’ll be so -mm yes, so good for you.”

Draco kissed her thigh in response and lapped at the arousal from her heat, purposefully avoiding the engorged nub begging for his tongue. Her moans became incessantly louder and tears leaked from the corners of her eyes.

“I love seeing you like this. So needy and messy, my little witch.” 

And without a warning, Draco’s lips covered her clit, forcefully sucking for just a second, before pushing her legs down as she screamed, bucking her cunt up at his mouth.

A short burning slap was her reprimand. 

“You do not get to fucking come yet, do you understand?”

Hermione sobbed, her walls fluttering and aching. She had been so close to her release if Draco had just kept his mouth on her for a second longer-

Another sharp crack resounded through the room, the handprint on her inner thigh left behind as evidence.

“Where has my good girl and her manners gone? Answer me when I ask you something.” Draco’s voice was hard and the look in his eyes was something close to feral. 

Her pitch was strained and quivering as she responded.

“I’m t-trying so hard, Draco. It hurts, I just need you inside, please I need you!”

The ferocity in Draco’s expression softened as he took in his thoroughly wrecked lover. He moved up Hermione's body until his face hovered over hers.

He kissed her nose, then moved to her cheek, a tongue snaking out to taste the salty tracks of her tears. Pressing his forehead into hers, he gazed at her dotingly, stroking her cheek as her breathing calmed. 

“Relax, precious. That’s it-”

She whimpered as another jolt of near painful arousal went through her. 

“-Shhh no, no, sweet girl, you’re doing so well, so perfect for me. You can take a little more, I know you can. Just my fingers, love, I need to stretch you enough for my cock. Can you take three, can you do that?”

Hermione’s body was so pent up with arousal, that her stomach ached, but from Draco’s reassurances alone she felt herself sink into the bed, loosening her muscles slightly. He always knew what to say when she was overwhelmed and she knew that if she could hold her orgasm, coming around his cock would be infinitely more satisfying.

“I can take it, I’ll take all three. Thank you, Draco.” Hermione breathed out.

With a look of absolute devotion, Draco tangled his fingers in her curls and pulled her in for a searing kiss. 

“No need to thank me, precious. I love you. Love your perfect cunt, it’s made to take me like this. Let me give you my fingers and then you can come, sweetheart.”

Draco’s hand slithered down her body, parting her lower lips. They both groaned when he slowly pushed three fingers inside of her.

“So fucking tight, how are you this fucking tight all the time?”

Hermione screwed her eyes shut at the blissful feeling after being so empty for so long. Draco watched her face as her mouth opened with a moan when he hooked his fingers up, brushing her g-spot with each thrust.

She knew she couldn’t last if he continued. Hermione wrapped her thighs around his waist, digging her heels into his arse.

“Please, please, please Draco, I need your cock, need to come now-”

This time Draco didn’t stop her. He quickly pulled all three fingers out of her, moaning while making eye contact as he sucked her juices off of them. Grabbing her legs, he threw them each around his shoulders. With a swift tug, his cock sprang out of his briefs and stood up against his stomach, thick and swollen, the red tip leaking precome. 

He took himself in hand, slapping his cock onto her mound, then rubbed the full length on her distended clit. 

“Fuck! I can’t- don’t tease, Draco!” 

Hermione lifted her cunt up, presenting it up to him. Seeing her tear-streaked face, offering her swollen cunt for his cock to ruin snapped the final bit of restraint Draco had. He grabbed her thighs and with a swift thrust, drove into her. 

Her cunt was a vice around his length, walls already fluttering from the torturous, prolonged foreplay.

“Fuck, Hermione.” Draco groaned as he began a steady pace of thrusts. “I can feel you clenching around me, you’re gonna come for me and I’ve barely fucked you?”

“Mmm -oh Gods! -m’sorry.” Hermione’s eyes rolled back at a particularly sharp impalation. 

“No, precious, you’ve been so good. Come when you need to, don’t apologize. I said I’ll take care of you, what do you need?”

Draco knew, of course, what she needed but hearing her say it was part of the thrill.

“Ohhhh fuck -my clit, touch my clit.”

Another joint cry was drawn from both of them as Draco’s cock began to tunnel into her with more force at her words. As he fucked into her, he began to draw figure eights on her clit with the pressure and speed she’d craved so desperately.

“Like this?” 

He was rewarded with another tightening around his cock coupled with a whimper.

“That’s it, sweetheart. You can do it, come for me. Wanna feel you grip my cock so tight, make a mess all over me. Go on, good girl.”

Hermione could feel her orgasm building, mounting pressure making her abdomen pulse. High pitched cries were pulled from her from the never-ending friction of Draco’s thumb on her nerves. And then, with no pretense, a slap landed directly on her sensitive clit.

Hermione screamed.

Her cunt throbbed as she came, her eyes rolling back. The clenching felt never-ending and her thighs shook. She could weakly register a balloon of pressure deflating in her stomach and her thighs seemed to be coated in stickiness. 

“Fuck, Hermione!” Draco roared as he came violently, his come spilling into her. He held her as he emptied into her, burying his face into the crook of her neck.

Hermione and Draco laid together, his cock still snug inside her, as the spasms of her cunt subsided. He whispered praises in her ear, telling her how beautiful she was when she came for him, how proud he was of her for holding back her pleasure.

“Shit, you came all over us, thesheets are fucking soaked, love. That image will single handedly put me in an early grave. Can’t believe you’re mine, I’m a lucky fucking bastard.” His large hands roamed, massaging her thighs as they jerked with aftershocks.

Hermione nuzzled into his chest, pressing a kiss over his chest on top of his heart. 

“Can’t believe you’re surprised I came that hard after what you put me through. But I’m a lucky girl too, you always take such good care of me, Draco. I love you.” 

She traced the faded mark on his left arm, an action that used to make him tense up but now, after a year of healing, love, and understanding, he had accepted. 

“Even though I interrupted your reading time?”

“Unfortunately, even then.”

Draco suddenly picked her up, bridal style, drawing a squeal, “Draco!” out of his witch. 

“Come on then, precious, let me take care of you and get you cleaned up in the bath.”

**Author's Note:**

> After much positive response to my first story, here’s my second! This Dramione established relationship is part of the same universe and will be a series of one shots. Let me know what else you’d like to see!


End file.
